hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Colleen Clinkenbeard
Colleen Clinkenbeard is an American voice actress at FUNimation Entertainment. She voices Chibi Romano and Monaco-cat for the American dubbed version of Hetalia: World Series. Other Roles *''Case Closed'' (Rachel Moore) *''Deadman Wonderland'' (Chief Warden Makina) *''Dragon Ball'' (Gohan, Young Goku , Android 18, Zangya, Princess Snake) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Éclair) *''Spiral'' (Suzuki) *''Burst Angel'' (Maria) *''The Galaxy Railways'' (Shelley) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (Priscilla) *''Kodocha'' (Misako Kurata) *''Samurai 7'' (Kirara Mikumari) *''Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris'' (Glycine Bleumer) *''Basilisk: The Kōga Ninja Scrolls'' (Hotarubi) *''Black Cat'' (Tim) *''Diamond Daydreams'' (Nurse Yuuki) *''Moon Phase'' (Kouhei's Mother) *''Negima!'' (Sakurako Shiina, Shizuna Minamoto) *''Rumbling Hearts'' (Mitsuki Hayase) *''Shin-Chan'' (Himawari "Hima" Nohara, Masao) *''Speed Grapher'' (Kaoru Koganei) *''Trinity Blood'' (Esther Blanchett) *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' (Ishiguro Izumi) *''Beet the Vandal Buster'' (Beet) *''Glass Fleet'' (Rachel) *''Hell Girl'' (Iwashita's Mother, Akane Sawai, Ayumi Shibata) *''Itsudatte My Santa!'' (Maimai) *''Mushishi'' (Setsu) *''One Piece'' (Monkey D. Luffy) *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (Jessica) *''Peach Girl'' (Misao Aki) *''School Rumble'' (Tae Anegasaki) *''SoltyRei'' (Rose Anderson) *''Suzuka'' (Yuuka Saotome) *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' (Yuko Ichihara) *''Witchblade'' (Reina Soho) *''Aquarion'' (Hong Lihua/Reika) *''Baldr Force EXE Revolution'' (Lian) *''Black Blood Brothers'' (Mimiko Katsuragi) *''Claymore'' (Galatea) *''Darker Than Black'' (Chiaki Shinoda) *''Ghost Hunt'' (Ayako Matsuzaki) *''Kanon'' (Mishio Amano) *''One Piece Movie'' (Monkey D. Luffy) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Éclair Tonnerre, Ritsu Kasanoda) *''Shuffle!'' (Kareha) *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' (Mihoshi) *''Vexille'' (Vexille) *''xxxHolic'' (Yuko Ichihara) *''Baccano!'' (Nice Holystone) *''Bamboo Blade'' (Maya Yokoo) *''Bassreiter'' (Jil) *''D. Gray-man'' (Miranda Lotto) *''Dragonaut: The Resonance'' (Toa) *''Heroic Age'' (Nilval Nephew) *''Initial D'' (Mako Sato) *''Kaze no Stigma'' (Kirika Tachibana) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (Kisara Nanjo) *''Murder Princess'' (Alita Forland) *''Nabari no Ou'' (Yae Oda) *''Rebuild of Evangelion'' (Ritsuko Akagi) *''Romeo × Juliet'' (Cordelia) *''Save Me! Lollipop'' (Kuku) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Mrs. Furbottom, Kumiko Watanabe) *''Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry'' (Mariette) *''The Tower of Druaga'' (Ethana) *''Casshern Sins'' (Liza) *''Corpse Princess'' (Minai Ruo) *''Eden of the East'' (Asako Morimi) *''Master of Martial Hearts'' (Flight Attendant) *''Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne'' (Rin Asogi) *''Sekirei'' (Matsu) *''Soul Eater'' (Marie Mjolnir) *''Baka and Test''(Yoko Takahashi) *''Black Butler'' (Angela) *''Chaos;Head'' (Yua Kusunoki, Mia Kusunoki) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Leerin Marfs) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (Veratos) *''Fairy Tail'' (Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker) *''Ga-Rei: Zero'' (Natsuki Kasuga) *''Hero Tales'' (Rinmei Shokan) *''Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom'' (Claudia McCunnen) *''Rosario + Vampire series'' (Moka Akashiya) *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (Francesca) *''Spice and Wolf II'' (Diana Rubens) *''Summer Wars'' (Noriko Jinnouchi) *''Trigun: Badlands Rumble'' (Amelia) *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' (Jeanne d'Arc) *''Cat Planet Cuties'' (Janes) *''Deadman Wonderland'' (Makina) *''Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker'' (Cassandra Pentaghast) *''Fafner: Dead Agressor: Heaven and Earth'' (Kiyomi Kaname) *''Fractale'' (Megan) *''Freezing'' (Yumi Kim) *''Heaven's Lost Property: Forte'' (Hiyori Kazane) *''The Legend of the Legendary Heroes'' (Noa Ehn) *''Level E'' (Luna=Mi=Mad・Magura) *''Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions'' (Otsu Tsurugaya) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (Scanty Daemon) *''Princess Jellyfish'' (Lina) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Margery Daw) *''Shiki'' (Ritsuko Kunihiro) *''Steins;Gate'' (Coffee Shop Employee) *''Strike Witches 2'' (Hanna-Justina Marseille) *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' (Therestina Kihara Lifeline) *''Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero'' (Listy El Da Sherfied) *''Aquarion Evol'' (Suomi) *''Blood-C: The Last Dark'' (Haruno Yanagi) *''Eureka Seven: AO'' (Truth) *''Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess'' (Erza Scarlet) *''Future Diary'' (Rea Amano) *''Good Luck Girl!'' (Momiji *''High School DxD'' (Xuelan, Shiro) *''Heaven's Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork'' (Hiyori Kazane) *''Is This a Zombie? of the Dead'' (Eucliwood Hellscythe) *''Maken-ki!'' (Kumi Amio) *''Michiko and Hatchin'' (Cinara) *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (Monkey D. Luffy) *''Sankarea'' (Kaoru Saōji, Aya Morizono) *''Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar'' (Flora Nanadan) *''Wolf Children'' (Hana) *''Kamisama Kiss'' (Yonomori) *''Space Dandy'' (Scarlett) *''Æon Flux'' (Sybil, Hostesses) *''Battle Zone'' (Spokesperson) *''BloodRayne 2'' (Minions) *''Borderlands'' (Lilith) *''Borderlands 2'' (Lilith, Patricia Tannis, Captain Scarlett) *''Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley'' (Mistress Ropes, Bradbot, Geisha) *''Puppets, "I Love U"'' (Vocals) *''Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation'' (Rachel Moore) *''Dragon Ball series'' (Gohan, Android 18, Agent Mai, Zangya) *''Fullmetal Alchemist series'' (Riza Hawkeye) *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (Professor Ghost) *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' (Monkey D. Luffy) *''Orcs Must Die!'' (Sorceress) *''Orcs Must Die! 2'' (Sorceress) *''Spikeout: Battle Street'' (Linda) *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct'' (Anna Turner, Kennedy Owens) Category:People Category:Dub Voice Actors